Pie on Baker Street
by SexyTARDISonBakerStreet
Summary: **Requested By AwesomeDude110*** Sherlock comes into the flat to find a mysterious pink figure on the couch. How will the consulting detective react to a certian pony's craziness?


Sherlock walked into the living room of the flat. It was still early in the morning, and the consulting detective had decided to play the violin in the stillness. The one time he could properly think. It was 5:30, so of course John was still asleep. Sherlock was fully aware of this, so he was surprised to see a figure on the couch. He went to the light switch, assuming it was the blogger, who must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"John…" He started to say.

"Oh, Hi there!" A perky female voice said in reply. Sherlock's eyes widened at what he saw. A pink pony. A

pink, talking pony.

"JOHN!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off the strange creature on the couch. He heard a thud as the doctor fell out of bed and stumbled into the room.

"What the HELL do you want!" John asked, obviously pissed off. He hadn't yet seen the pony, who was grinning between John and Sherlock.

"John, what is this?" The Detective asked in a forced voice, and pointed to the couch. Johns eyes drifted towards the couch. The pink pony grinned.

"HI!" She said in a high pitched voice. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" She waved her hoof. She had sparkling blue eyes, and an incredibly springy magenta mane. She was about the size of a really large dog. John stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"Well, um, it's a pony. And, it's talking." John said after a short time.

"Yes, I gathered that, thank you. What is it doing here? How did it even get in here?" Sherlock asked, turning his focus to the curly maned mare.

"Ooh, that's an easy one!" She said. "See, my good friend twilight made a suuupeer secret potion, and she asked ME to test it! So of course I said yes, cause she's my best friend, and i'd do just about anything to help her out, except maybe -"

"So how did you get here, exactly?" The consulting detective asked, an impatient tone seeping into his voice. John had sat in his chair, and was watching with an amused look on his face.

"Are you really asking a talking pink pony how it got here? All the questions, and you ask how it got here?" He asked.

" Well, what do you suggest? You talk to it!" Sherlock replied in frustration. Pinkie looked between the two, confused.

"I have a name, silly goose! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I was Tuh-rrrrying to tell you how i got here!" She said, putting unnecessary enunciation on to the word 'Trying'.

"Alright, fine. Finish the story, then…Pinkie." Sherlock said, forcing out the pink mares mane. John suppressed a laugh. Sherlock glared at him. Pinkie didn't seem to notice, and continued her story.

"Well, like i was saying, Twilight asked me to test this crazy potion she invented. i asked her what it did, and she said it was a talent ENHANCER! Well, of course i wanted to try that, because I was already the BEST party pony all of equestria, so what could be better than that, right? So i drank the potion, which tasted like bubblegum and vanilla, by the way, and suddenly i could see through the different dimensions of the universe! And then, I saw you, and you looked really grumpy, so i thought, hey! i bet i could cheer him up! So here i am!" She hopped up on her back legs and spread her front hooves in the air, in a 'Ta-da' stance. A grin spread upon her face, as she waited for a reaction. John stared at the pony in confusion, then looked at Sherlock, who appeared to be lost in his mind palace.

"Wait, so…you….you're from…a different…dimension?!" He finally asked, completely awed. And after living with Sherlock, that was no small accomplishment.

"Don't be ridiculous John, thats impossible." Sherlock said.

"But, she said…" John started to say.

"No, 'She', didn't say anything. It's obvious that we've been given some type of hallucinatory drug, much like Henry from Baskerville. Now we should stay calm, and you call Molly, i'm sure she'll know what to do." He said, focusing on the pink pony. John started to get up.

"What?! But, i'm right in front of you! Of course i'm real!" The pink pony exclaimed.

"No, no, of course you're not real." Sherlock said from the couch, his expression unchanged.

"Sherlock, we can both see and hear it- er, i mean, her. What if, and i know it's crazy, but, what if this is real?" John said. Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he stared at the blogger in shock.

"John, you can't seriously be suggesting that this is actually happening? We've been drugged, thats the only possible solution." He said, but sounded as if he was reassuring himself more than John. The pink pony had sat back down on the couch and was giving the detective a hurt look.

"What do you mean, drugged? I'm real! I'm really here! I'll prove it!" She said, and hopped of the couch to Sherlock was sitting and attempted to bury her head under his arm. John tried in vain to hide his amusement.

"Ah, ok, uh, John? John, get her off. Really John, Help me….JOHN!" Sherlock shouted, desperately trying to get the pink mare off of him. She eventually straightened up, and looked at the consulting detective with an accomplished look.

"See, if i wasn't real, then how could i do that, Hmmmm?" She asked. Sherlock stared at her, confused. Sherlock Holmes, was at a loss of ideas and words. This pink creature simply wasn't possible, but yet, there she was. Both he and John could see her. As she stood up, he noticed she had a mark on her side. Three brightly coloured balloons, to be precise. Two blue and one yellow. Well, she had mentioned she was, 'The best party pony in all of Equestria', perhaps it was a tattoo, or…He sighed in frustration. Why was he doing this, trying to figure it all out? It had to be some elaborate dream, or perhaps he really was drugged. But there was no way this could be real, there was just no way. He looked over to john for help, but the blogger was busy talking to the pony. Actually talking to it.

"John, what are you doing?" He asked, incredulous. John looked up.

"Well, i was just talking to her, she's really quite friendly." He said. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Gee, you really are grumpy." the pink pony decided.

"Sherlock's not grumpy, he just doesn't know how to handle feelings." John replied.

"Does he ever smile? Like, when was the last time he laughed?" Pinkie asked.

"He laughs, its just…He's different, i guess you could say." John tried to think of a way to explain a sociopath to the oblivious pony.

"He's right here, you know." Sherlock said, somewhat indignantly. "Look, Pinkie, I'm not sure how or why you came here, but I really think you should go. I don't need or want you to make me smile, and I just want you to leave."

"B-but…I only wanted to help…" She said sadly. John looked at her, then at Sherlock. He didn't really want the pony to leave either, but there really wasn't a point in arguing. The pink pony grabbed something that was tucked behind her mane. A small bottle, filled with a swirling pink liquid. She quickly drank it.

"Well, I guess i'll just leave then." She muttered. She seemed really upset. Even her mane and tail seemed flatter and more darkly coloured than when she had first appeared. She gave John the pony equivalent of a hug, then, after a moments pause, gave one to the consulting detective. He considered pushing her away, but decided against it. She then turned around and unzipped a zipper that appeared out of thin air. She stepped through it and zipped it back up. Sherlock and John stared at the spot the zipper had been for a moment, unsure as to what the hell just happened.

"Well, that was bizarre." Sherlock said after a minute, seeming to regain his collected composure he had lost while the pony was there. John nodded in agreement, still pulling himself back together. Finally he turned his attention to Sherlock, who was already behaving as if this whole thing had never happened.

"Sherlock, why do you have to be that way? As weird and bizarre as it was, you could have at least pretended to be nice. Just for a little while." He said, frustrated with Sherlocks uncaring behaviour.

"What? John, it was a talking, pink pony. I don't need to be nice to that. Besides, it wasn't real. I know we were drugged, that's the only explanation."

"Sherlock, I know it's difficult for you to you to come to terms with this kind of stuff, but we can't deny that it happened. We both saw her, and heard her say the same things. I know it's impossible, but it really did happen. And you were a complete, and utter cock to her." John snapped. Sherlock sighed.

"I suppose, she wasn't that bad, (if she really did exist). And I apologize. Not that it matters, because she left to go back to, where ever she came from." He said. At that moment, there was a sound of a zipper opening, and before either one had a chance to react, two pink hooves appeared out of seemingly thin air and wrapped around a stunned Sherlock.

"Awww! All is forgiven!" She exclaimed, enveloping the detective in a hug. The lower half her body was still inside the zipper, standing on an unseen object. Her mane seemed to have re-inflated itself and become once again the bright pink it was when they first met. She grinned, and Sherlock allowed a hesitant smile in return.

"Bye!" She said happily after giving Sherlock and John each another hug. She zipped the zipper back up, and was gone. John shook his head and sighed.

"I, I'm going to bed." He said quietly, more to himself. Sherlock simply nodded. He noticed the violin, still sitting faithfully on the desk, and remembered the original purpose to him being awake in the first place. It seemed like ages ago. He picked it up, contemplating playing for a moment, then put it down.

"It's been a long night." he decided. Talking pink ponies, other dimensions, magic zippers, talent enhancing potions….the detective wasn't sure what to think. He filed away the new found information in his mind palace, and busied himself with other thoughts, things he could figure out, understand, and solve. There was the case with the masked tenant he'd heard about….


End file.
